


Evan & Mir’s 15 Minute Adventures

by NavaNuri



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavaNuri/pseuds/NavaNuri
Summary: Sometimes being a Hero is hard. Other times it’s very rewarding. And just like everyone else Evan and Mir have to experience both the good and the bad of being a Hero of Maple World.
Relationships: Evan & Mir
Kudos: 7





	1. Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Just 15 minute drabbles I’ll be posting on here.

Back on the farm, Evan never needed to worry about paying to eat meals or have a roof over his head. His mother always made sure their tummies were filled. And Evan’s room, though small, was dry and warm. When he and Mir left to go on their adventure, food and shelter weren’t things he had thought of. Now, with his rain chilled clothes and his empty stomach, it was something he couldn’t stop thinking of. 

“Master?” Mir whispered, “Where are we going to stay?”

Evan swallowed hard, his throat tightening painfully. He looked around the deserted dirt road, no Explorer or monster in sight. All had taken shelter when the sky darkened and cold water fell from the grey clouds. Except Evan and Mir. They were so far from his family’s farm with not nearly enough money for a meal or a room. 

“I...I don’t know.” He coughed out, throat squeezing even worse. 

Tears filled his eyes as he thought of his mother’s homemade dinners and his warm bed. Homesickness tugged at his heart and made Evan wish he was back on the farm. 

“I don’t know.”


	2. Scratch

Evan cursed under his breath when the claws of a white wolf known as White Fang raked down his right arm. Mir, feeling Evan’s pain through their merged souls, bit the wolf’s tail and with a mighty swing of his head, threw the canine monster into a tree across the clearing. The wolf scrambled to get its feet under it to attack, but with a cast of Mana Burst III from Evan, White Fang did not get up again.

With a sigh, Evan sat on the cold ground to rest. He moved his arm to run a hand through his hair, but hissed when it aggravated his wound. 

“Master, you’re hurt! Hurry, drink a potion!” Mir said, appearing by his side.

Evan shook his head and took out a roll of bandages from his pack instead. “No, it’s fine, Mir. Just a scratch. I don’t need to waste a potion on this.”

“Wha– Bu-But Master!” The dragon whined and butted his head into his Master’s shoulder gently. “That wolf cut you pretty deep! You should drink a potion.”

“Mir, I’m fine! It’s just a scra-“ Evan began, but was interrupted when Mir whimpered and nudged his shoulder more firmly.

The young dragon gave his friend a desperate look. “Please…”

Evan glanced at the dragon with a frown, but he did as asked and took out a potion to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post MapleStory stuff on my Twitter account too! Follow me @GoldenMapleTree


	3. Soaring

“Wooohooo~” Evan’s holler turned into a bright laugh as the wind whipped past them. His grip on the saddle was tight, but he held no fear of falling in him. He knew Mir would never let him crash.

They flew so high that there were clouds below them. Nothing in all of Maple World could touch them in that moment. No harm, no worries. 

“Faster, Mir!” Evan called. “Faster!”

Mir roared with laughter, beating his wings quicker to follow the command. His maw open in a dangerous delighted grin.

Soaring in the clouds where they were untouchable, the duo had nothing to fear. For that moment, at least. Once they landed back on Lumiere the other Heroes would hound them into studying and training. Pushing them to be prepared for the war on the Black Mage. Clicking their tongues in poorly concealed disappointment and resentment.

But, while they flew in the warm summer sky, they were untouchable. If only for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Twitter account @GoldenMapleTree for more MapleStory things.


	4. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I doubt the other heroes were all that nice to rookie farm boy Evan when all they’d see is a downgrade from Freud.

Evan was not a stupid kid. He wasn’t a world renown genius, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. He understood math and he knew how to read, but remembering magic circles and the principles behind mana were hard. The studies of mana and spell exchanges were very difficult to understand. 

Evan was having a hard time learning this stuff and Luminous was not a good teacher. The older mage was very strict, offering no breaks between lessons and getting irritated when the young Dragon Master asked to use the restroom. His pace was quick, too quick for Evan to keep up, but the man refused to repeat himself. And he gave Evan little time to study before quizzing him on subjects they had recently gone over. Almost as if he expected the farm boy to immediately understand everything.

“This is not a difficult subject to understand, Evan.” The White Mage hissed, scowling down at the boy.

Evan lowered his head shamefully. “I-I know! I just. . . can, can you explain it a little more?”

Luminous sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “And,  _ why  _ do I have to  _ repeat  _ myself?”

“I’m,” Evan hesitated, licking his dry lips. “I just don’t understand all of it.”

Luminous sneered at the child, eyes full of disdain and disappointment. “Freud could understand and do all of this with ease.”

Evan choked. An icy chill spreading through his guts at what Luminous had said. Tears stung his eyes, but Evan wasn’t about to let them fall. He wasn’t going to cry in front of the other Hero. So, he blinked the tears away and swallowed to get his aching throat to loosen.

“I’m, I’m sor-sorry, sir.” He whispered, staring at his notebook, thoroughly scolded. “I swear I’ll do better.”

Luminous tsked, turning his back on the boy. “See that you do. We wouldn’t want you to dirty Freud’s name, would we?”

Evan bit his lip, but kept quiet as the lesson continued.

No, Evan most certainly did  _ not  _ want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post MapleStory stuff on my Twitter account @GoldenMapleTree so go take a look!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter account where I also post MapleStory things. Follow me @GoldenMapleTree


End file.
